


Almost

by snk_writing_requests



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Divergence, How to make Jean happy, Levi is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 08:30:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14351757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snk_writing_requests/pseuds/snk_writing_requests
Summary: Erwin watches How I Met Your Mother. Definitely





	Almost

Levi was walking among the new recruits, and he was forced to hear all their chitchats. Annoying.   
They conplained about every damn thing they could nag about, it was unbelievable. But it was even worse when the table of the cadets of the years before came in sight. Every time they were showing, the girls stopped talking about everything but Eren Jaeger and Jean Kirschtein, who was cutier, or smarter, or hotter, Levi really couldn’t care less, but his eyes went to said young men. Jean was talking with Armin, the blonde's hand on the small of the taller's back, Eren trying to talk to Mikasa, who was instead very busy not to let Sasha eat her bread.   
He would never admt it out loud, but he loved to see them so relaxed and happy, and stood there watching them for a while, when he saw it.   
Jean looked at Eren, who smiled a sweet smile at him and then showed him his middle finger. Levi could see Jean’s shoulders contract, and sighed, before shouting "Jaeger!"  
It was so all of and sudden that Eren jumped on his chair and made his plate fall on the ground.   
It was for these things that he couldn’t stand that brat: he was always trying to pick up a fight. Al-fucking-ways.   
"That’s it. One thing is fighting over something with Kirstein, but this time he literally did nothing to you. That’s it, you need a punishment."  
He remembered one time that he kicked Hanji in the back of a knee just because he could, and Erwin gave him the most sadistic of punishments, and he gave the same to Eren.   
"Jean, you can slap Eren ten times now, and he can't protest nor fight back"  
Eren was about to snort, but then he saw Jean. His eyes were bright, his face contorted around a sadistic and murderous smile, his tongue passing on his upper teeth, his chest heavily moving up and down. His laughter died in his throat at the sight, he had forgot how dangerous Jean could be when teased.   
Jean stood and brought a hand back, to gain momentum to slap him, but Armin stopped him, standing on his tiptoes and saying something to his ear. Thank Walls Armin was helping him. But then Jean’s smile widened even more, and he kissed Armin's forehead, complimenting him for his "beautiful, filthy, dark" mind. He then asked to speak with Levi for a moment, and the captain obliged, and after hearing what he had to say, he nodded, looking towards Armin with wide eyes "You're almost worse than Hanji. Almost. That bitch be crazy. Anyway, Eren, Jean can't give you ten slaps, only five. Oh no brat, don’t smile yet. He can slap you whenever he wants to, without warning you before. So you’ll learn to offend your comrades without a good reason"  
They went on with the dinner, Connie and Sasha making impressions of how Eren jumped off his chair when Levi called him, and Eren accusing Armin of cheating on him, of helping the enemy, of selling his soul to Jean..Eren could be such a drama queen sometimes.   
The next days were the worst in Eren's recent life; he saw what Jean was capable of with his hands, once a young soldier said something bad about Marco after his death and...Well, long story short, they needed to call Erwin to get Jean off of him, but the poor guy had a rib, an arm and two fingers broken anyway.   
Jean would pass near him and move his hand real fast, before stopping just one inch from Eren, or he would take in sharp breaths to sould like he was getting ready to hit him, but then he put an arm around his shoulders and just hugged him like that.   
A week went by, and Levi was surprised of how sadistic and a bastard Jean could be. It had been a week of teasing, almost touching, almost hurting but never really. He was a great tactitian for sure.   
After ten days, Eren started to think that Jean forgot about the whole thing, and started to let his guard down.   
A mistake.   
Jean was walking near him and they were chatting happily when the whole hall heard it: a sharp, strong, painful slap sound. Connie turned around and saw Jean smirking, while Eren was cursing and massaging his face, which was a bright red on the left side.   
Jean sighed happily, put a hand on one of Eren's shoulders, bent a little and whispered in an almost sensual way  
"I'm gonna have so much fun with you, sweetie", before walking away swaying his hips a little.   
They second slap was even worse: Jean was chatting with Armin, smiling and relaxed, while Mikasa was braiding Sasha’s hair near them. Eren went and sat next to Mikasa, a little from habit and a little because he thought that Jean wouldn't have the courage to hit him so near to her.   
He wasn’t wrong, Jean didn’t slap him, and Eren relaxed a bit, talking with the others. But then Jean stood, and from his standing position he gained a lot of force and momentum that the slap made Eren almost roll on his back, falling on Mikasa, who still had Sasha’s hair in her hands and hurt her. So Eren gained a slap from Sasha as well. What as day.   
The third one came after a very loud fight the guys had about who was the fastest with the 3dmg between them. Connie suggested that they had a race to find it out, and so a little after they found themselves between two trees, ready to go. Sasha shouted "ready, set, go!" and they went. At first they were going at similar speed, but then Jean let the curtain fall and he started really sprinting, winning the competition in seconds. He then kept on going, chasing Eren, who was still flying, and hit him with the propulsion of the speed. Eren shouted and landed, unable to believe what just happened was real, but Hanji's laughter was enough as an answer. He even called Jean "savage"; in Hanji's language, it was a hell of a compliment.   
The forth slap arrived a morning, during breakfast.   
Jean and Armin got in the room, a little later that usual, not coming from the showers but from the stables. Eren's face lit, his eyes got fierce and he started to rant about how Armin was worth more and everything he said every time Armin would flirt with Jean in his presence, and Jean really lost it, his face was serious and calculating, his stare angry, his jaw clenched. Eren was still going on, even with Mikasa herself who was trying to take him away and leave them alone, but that stubborn bastard just couldn’t let it down. Jean was trying to maintain his cool, but when Eren accused him of using Armin as a Marco substitute, he lost it. Completely lost it and he turned his upper body to gain force and hit him in the face with the back of his hand. Eren went to collapse on the nearest wall and it took all the strength of Mikasa, Connie and Sasha to stop him from doing meatballs out of Eren's flesh.   
After a couple of weeks or so, Eren understood why it was wrong to have said something like that, and went to apologize to Jean and Armin, but the taller one just stood and left.   
A month later he still hadn’t talked to Eren, but his resolution fell a little everytime he saw Armin sad of being forced to choose between eating with him or with Eren. So, one day, he just went to Eren's table, looked him in the eyes and made a dangerous smile. Eren looked at him and, after a first moment of doubt, grinned too.   
Jean hit him so hard that he fell from his chair, but when he stood up he was laughing, and a little after Jean broke laughing too.   
Needless to say, they became almost friends after this.   
Almost.


End file.
